Gentle Adagio
Summary Ahiru is dreaming about dancing a Pas de deux with Mytho in her Princess Tutu form. She is confused as to whether or not Princess Tutu is really her. Ahiru's friends, Mai and Yuma, abruptly wake her up from her dream so that she's not late for school. As Ahiru is running to school, she wonders if the events from yesterday were a dream and if they were caused by the Pendant she received from the ballet shopkeeper. When the school bell rings, she decides to take a shortcut by jumping a fence and lands on Mytho by accident. Fakir appears and gets after Mytho for wandering by himself again and helps him up and tells Ahiru to stop talking to Mytho. As the boys walk away, Fakir tells Mytho to just listen to what he says. Ahiru ends up at the ballet shop again. Ahiru asks the shopkeeper about the pendant she received. The shopkeeper informs Ahiru that there is a piece within the pendant that can grant her a wish. This makes Ahiru realize that the events from yesterday weren't just a dream and that she is Princess Tutu. The shopkeeper continues to explain that the pendant has a piece of the shattered heart of a pure-hearted prince. She had given Ahiru the pendant because she knew that Ahiru would be able to find the other shattered pieces and return them to the prince. In art class, Ahiru, Mai and Yuma are walking around outside with their class to paint something for an assignment. Ahiru understands that Mytho is devoid of emotion due to the missing shattered pieces of his heart. Fakir appears and asks Ahiru if she's seen Mytho. After a tense spat, Fakir walks away. She thinks about how mysterious Fakir is and how odd it is that he shuts Mytho away from everyone else. Out for a walk, Ahiru encounters a beautiful painting on the floor. She ends up at the edge of a cliff where art supplies have been strewn all over the ground. When she looks down, she sees Mytho hanging off the edge of the cliff. As she runs to call for help, she tells herself that the only one who can save Mytho is her. The pendant glows and transforms her into Princess Tutu. Meanwhile, Fakir has come across the same spot where art supplies have been left behind on the ground. A giant bird comes to attack Mytho. Fakir tries to help Mytho from the cliff to save him from the bird. Princess Tutu appears and is attacked by the bird. She realizes that the bird is just trying to protect its eggs that are laid in a nest near the cliff. Ahiru comforts the giant bird by apologizing for scaring it. The bird turns back to normal and Ahiru returns the shattered heart piece to Mytho. Fakir angrily tells Princess Tutu to leave him alone and that he should stay the way he is telling her that he doesn't need it. Once Princess Tutu leaves, Fakir warns Mytho to stay away from her. Later that night, Ahiru lays in bed wondering why Fakir is against Mytho getting his heart back. Mai and Yuma barge into her room to remind her that the painting assignment for their class is due tomorrow. In the city, an owl visits the shopkeeper and rests on her arm. She smiles, welcomes it home, and reassures it that "everything has begun". Characters * Ahiru/Princess Tutu * Mytho * Fakir * Mai * Yuma * Edel/The Shopkeeper Category:Manga